


Running from Darkness

by glowingalienkid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coda to season 3 episode 7, Demon!Stiles, Secrets, Somewhat evil Stiles, coda to silverfinger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't what they were after, but he knew he still couldn't risk it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Wolf or any other recognizable material you may see here.

 

He wondered if his secret was the reason that the Nematon seemed to be affecting him so much worse than it did Allison and Scott--or maybe they were just better at hiding whatever they were going through. They always had been so much stronger than him, but for now Stiles was going to assume that the reason the darkness around his heart was hurting him so badly was because there was already so much darkness there. Maybe it had activated something. He had no idea how all his powers worked, especially since he didn't have anyone to teach him since his mother had passed. His father didn't even know what he was. . . what kind of monster he was. Telling him about werewolves had been easy in comparison, but the secret he was keeping was something he hadn't even told his supernatural best friend.

Stiles Stilinki was a demon. Technically speaking, he was only a half-demon but a demon nonetheless. 

When he first met Derek he wondered if he knew--if he could smell it on him. For awhile he thought that he was either messing with him or didn't care, but after everything in the pool went down he realized that Derek didn't know and thought he was just a weak human. At that point he had been supressing his powers--so in a way he was just a weak human. 

 

* * *

 

He found out when he was young; he had to. His mother knew that living a normal life was killing her and she had to teach Stiles what she could when she could. So he learned how to supress the things that a half-demon actually could do, but he also learned how to let them surface and how to control them in case he would ever need to. He kept it supressed for years once she had passed, but a few too many near-death experiences with werewolves convinced him to finally let them come out again. He had done so very carefully, worried about never truly dealing with the emotions from his mother's death. When he first released his powers he was sure to do it when he was all alone in the house, his dad at work.

It had been terrifying and he had instantly dissolved into a panic attack. The rush was too much and he understood why his mother had once told him to never go to long without letting his powers surface. He was only part demon, he wondered how much worse this would have been if he was a full one. As he came down from his panic attack, shaking and pressed against his bedroom wall, he realized that this was the true reason his mother had died. She had tried to supress her powers for him and for his father. A half-demon was hardly a blip on the record but a full one could possibly bring worse things to Beacon Hills and Claudia Stilinski had never wanted her family to be hurt because of her. So she kept his powers buried deeply and it had killed her. That's what she had meant when she said she had to go away because it was too much for her to live a normal life. She had told his father that it was an illness and he had trusted her enough to believe it was true.

And he wondered if maybe he had only just kept them buried--would this darkness he was experiencing not be as bad? Maybe it was the same thing Scott was going through. His best friend had trouble with his werewolf side and he had trouble with. . . the demon in him. Only he knew that there wasn't a demon inside of him, he knew that it was him; he was part demon and sometimes he really hated himself for it. Demons were meant to be evil and vile and disgusting. Would his friends look at him differently if they discovered that he was one? For now, he was perfectly fine with being the boring human. He didn't want that to change.

 

* * *

 

Discovering that he had written the message on the board to kill Kira terrified him. He wondered if he was losing control of his demon side and becoming evil; if that side of him was taking over because of the blackness surrounding his heart. And when it got to be too much he headed to the hospital, wondering if there was something that could help him focus more or something so that he would be more in control of his own body. He had the same symptoms that his mother had before she died, he knew it. It was probably just residual effects from him trying to supress his demon side. Sleep would be good, though--he really hadn't been doing it that much lately. 

And when he woke up and _they_ surrounded him, he was terrified. For a moment, he regretted leaving his room in the first place but he qucikly realized that they would have been able to find him no matter what. His mother had taught him about the oni, and he knew that he wasn't the one that they were looking for in this town but he also knew that he could risk them killing him if they found out what he was. He was evil. . . and maybe whatever the oni truly was looking for was controlling him and what if they killed him because they found out? Stiles didn't want to die. He really didn't want to die. 

Killing them was easier than he expected. He stared at the fireflies in his hand for a moment before realizing that he heard footsteps coming and dropped them on the ground.

At Scott's voice, he relaxed slightly, wanting his friend to think he was doing better. So he did what Stiles Stilinski did and told Scott that everything was fine. And he listened to what Scott told him about the oni and what they were looking for and he acted as if he didn't know a lot of what his best friend was already telling him. The thing about Kira was new, though--having a kitsune around might actually be kind of cool. He had never learned much about them before but he was sure that she wouldn't be able to figure out what he was. Based on what Scott had told him, she hadn't even known what she was up until a few days ago. She seemed to actually be pretty good at research, but he couldn't let him help her on this. He couldn't let anyone help.

 

He would figure all of this out by himself. He had no other choice. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really into Demon-Since-Birth Stiles so if anyone wants me to continue this idea with a little series or anything let me know because I'll totally do it if people are interested. Or if there are any other Teen Wolf stories you want me to write because you like my style or something just let me know.


End file.
